After 5 Years
by primapula
Summary: sequel to that night! Will you give the person you love another chance if he was the one who broke your heart in the first place? Are you willing to risk everything even your own flesh and blood? I love you Tsurara! -Rikuo
1. Chapter 1

**What will I do?**

**5 years have passed…**

_Five years have passed since I left the nura household and started to live with my friend Maya. I am content with what I have now, I'm happily living with my 4-year old son Ritsuo and my friend Maya and I couldn't wish for more. Of course, that's what I always tell myself. But I know inside my heart, I really want to be with him. I want my son to have a father, to be a complete family, even though it's all just wishful thinking._

**One morning…**

"Maya chan! I'm heading to the market! We're all out of milk, please take care of Ritsuo while I'm gone!" shouted Tsurara through the door as she headed out to leave.

"Hai Tsurara chan! Take care! And don't forget the eggs this time!" yelled back Maya.

"Okaa san! I wanna come too!" shouted the little boy running to her mother.

"I'm sorry Ritsuo but you can't come with me this time, okay? Maybe some other time, neh?" said Tsurara to her son as she left.

"Hai…" muttered Ritsuo sadly as he watched his mother leave.

**At the market…**

"Hey! Tsurara chan! Need more milk?" said an elderly woman to Tsurara.

"Hai Hai! Yukino san!" replied Tsurara as she paid the elder woman.

"Here you go Tsurara, and the eggs are already inside as well before you forget" said Yukino smiling as she held out the package in Tsurara's hands.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Arigato Gozaimasu Yukino san! You know me so well, Hehehe" answered Tsurara as she bowed her thanks to Yukino.

"No problems at all Tsurara, besides, you're one of my most valuable customers in town" praised Yukino.

"Arigato Yukino san, I should go now, Ritsuo must be looking for me already," said Tsurara as she was about to leave but Yukino stopped her. "Eh? What is it Yukino san?"

"I have something I want to ask you Tsurara" seriously said by Yukino as she held Tsurara's hand in hers.

"Oh…okay…" muttered Tsurara shocked at the sudden seriousness of the woman in front of her.

"Tsurara…earlier this morning…there was a man…he was looking for you, what I mean is that he was describing you and it looked like it was something serious, he was so serious while asking me…did something happen?" said Yukino as she curiously stared at Tsurara who was only dumbfounded.

"I-I…don't…kn-know what you m-mean Yukino san…a-a man? W-what did he l-look like?" muttered Tsurara as she looked at Yukino with wide afraid eyes.

"Well, he certainly is a tall man and quite attractive too. He had white and black spiked hair, red eyes and he wore very traditional clothing…oh, I almost forgot, he had a few friends with him…a large man who looked like a delinquent and a man with blond hair and wore a scarf around his neck…how unusual…do you know them Tsurara?" asked Yukino as she noticed how Tsurara's eyes became afraid and as her breathing became unusual. "Tsurara? Are you okay child?" asked Yukino concerned by Tsurara's od behavior.

"H-h-huh? O-Oh! I-I'm f-fine, Y-yukino san. G-gomen, I-I have to leave" said Tsurara as she ran away from the woman with her package in her hands and towards home with one thing on her mind. _Ritsuo!_

_5 years! 5 years! How come they're looking for me after 5 years? Yukino san must have mistaken! There's no way that master is looking for me…after all this time…impossible! He…he is supposed to be married by now and with many children! There's just no-_

Tsurara was taken out of her thoughts as she unconsciously bumped into another person causing her package to fall to the ground.

"Ah! Gomen! I-I wasn't looking at where I was running to!" apologized Tsurara bowing down in front of the person she bumped into, too embarrassed to look at the man directly so instead she picked up her package or what's left of it she can salvage so that she could return home to her son as quickly as possible.

Tsurara, while salvaging her package, didn't even notice the man didn't even move from his spot.

"After all these years…I've finally found you…Tsurara" whispered the man as he began to walk closer to Tsurara.

"Eh? Wha-" said Tsurara as she looked up hearing her name and what she saw made her heart stop. There in front of her, was the man she ran away from, the man who was responsible for getting her pregnant, the man who she loves so deeply, the man she would die for…there standing in front of her with eyes she couldn't read…she couldn't move…she couldn't stop staring…

_Is this real? Tsurara/Rikuo sama_

Both of them thought at the same time. Time stopped between the two. Neither knew what to say. They were in there own world again, blacking out everything that's on the background except for the person in front of them.

"Tsurara…" started Rikuo as he came closer causing Tsurara to back away. Rikuo, noticing this, sighed. "Tsurara, we-I was looking everywhere for you…" said Rikuo as he took Tsurara's hand in his own.

Tsurara could only stare at him, and the hand that held hers.

"Wh-why?" asked Tsurara afraid of the answer.

_Is he going to punish me for running away without him or the supreme commander knowing? Or is he here to take me back home? Does he know about his…my son?_

Rikuo only looked at Tsurara's expression, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"I-I didn't get married…" was all Rikuo said as he turned away from Tsurara. "I looked for you because…because when you left, I was shocked" muttered Rikuo still looking away.

"Why?" again asked Tsurara knowing that her question was so unnecessary.

This time, Rikuo looked at Tsurara straight in the eyes. "Because you're the one I love, not Kana, it was you from the beginning…" said Rikuo sincerely with all his heart, his hand shaking as he held Tsurara's hand.

"No…you're lying…I saw you two kiss!" shouted Tsurara as she slapped Rikuo's hand away. She began to back away only to be stopped by Rikuo embracing her from behind. "Let me go! Please Rikuo sama! Let me go!" yelled Tsurara as she struggled against Rikuo's embrace with tears forming in her eyes. "For 5 years…5 years Rikuo sama…" sobbed Tsurara as she struggled against him.

"No! I won't let you go! I love you Tsurara!" shouted Rikuo as he tightened his hold on her.

"No…Kana chan…" sobbed Tsurara. Neither noticed the looks everyone in the market gave them. Neither noticed a pair of eyes looking at them.

"Okaa san!" yelled the boy.

Hearing this, both of them turned their eyes only to see a young boy.

"Okaa san? Tsurara?" asked Rikuo as he looked at Tsurara. "What is this?" But Tsurara couldn't answer.

_What will I do?_

**-okay guyz! That's my sequel! Hehehe…XD I'll try to continue this as much as I can! I really hope you'll like it! And also, I love rikuoxtsurara!**

**-princess-**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Could You**

**Flashback…**

"_No…Kana chan…" sobbed Tsurara. Neither noticed the looks everyone in the market gave them. Neither noticed a pair of eyes looking at them._

"_Okaa san!" yelled the boy._

_Hearing this, both of them turned their eyes only to see a young boy._

"_Okaa san? Tsurara?" asked Rikuo as he looked at Tsurara. "What is this?" But Tsurara couldn't answer._

_What will I do?_

**End of Flashback**

"Let go of my okaa san!" yelled the boy as he charged straight towards Rikuo in an attempt to free his mother from whoever the man was. He started kicking and punching the man even though he knew himself his actions were futile. The older man was taller and obviously stronger than he was but He didn't care; he will forever protect his mom even if his life depended on it. She was his only family. "Let go!" continuously yelled the boy with each kick he makes.

"What the-! Hey! Stop it, you little runt!" said Rikuo as he tried to pry the boy off himself. He had a weird feeling about the boy and he doesn't know yet whether it's good or bad since the boy called Tsurara okaa san which further increased his confusion. He couldn't understand why the boy has such an effect on him.

"'...Okaa san!" yelled the boy.

"Stop it…Ritsuo…stop it…" whispered Tsurara with her head hanging down and her long silky hair covering her face.

"Hey! Kid, will you stop it! I'm not hurting your-!" started Rikuo but was stopped by Tsurara's outburst.

"STOP IT!" yelled Tsurara. She couldn't take it anymore. She can't keep hiding the truth from her son and from her son's…father. She had to stop this. Even though she truly didn't want it, but she has to. Everyone deserves the truth, especially _him_. _'I have to tell them, everything that had happened five years ago. I thought I can hide it from Ritsuo and from master, but I was wrong. No secret can be kept forever.' _Thought Tsurara as she freed herself from Rikuo's grasp.

"Tsurara…what's going on? Tell me the truth." Said Rikuo as he looked at Tsurara's shaking form. He wanted to embrace her, to hold her in his arms. For such a long time he kept searching for her. When she left that night, he didn't know how he felt. He felt so empty, As if there was something lacking in his life. He couldn't think straight, his mind kept wondering on why she left and why she didn't tell him. Why did she leave without telling anyone, _especially _him? And while immersed in those thoughts, he was shocked with the realization, why was Tsurara leaving affected him so much? He shouldn't care what his subordinates do, if that's what Tsurara wanted then so be it, but no, he couldn't accept that. He can't accept that. He couldn't and wouldn't let her go. It was because he cared about her. He cared about her more than a master should care for his subordinates. In other words, he loved her. And as his mind absorbed the realization of what he truly feels, he immediately went on his way to find her. He told his grandfather and mother the truth, and then Kana. He didn't care about anything else. His mind was focused on finding her, tell her the truth and finally be with her. That's what he wants. And he'll get what he wants no matter what it takes.

"uhmmm… Rikuo sama, would you care to come to our house so that we can speak more privately?" asked Tsurara blushing feeling embarrassed all of a sudden after noticing the stares of the people in the market.

"Hai. Lead the way." Replied Rikuo as he noticed the little boy tightly holding Tsurara's hand. _'It'll all become clear soon, and we'll finally be together as it should have been years ago.' _he thought while staring at Tsurara's back.

The walk home was one of the hardest walk Tsurara had ever had. She felt her heartbeat getting stronger as they neared their house she felt as if her heart would burst at any moment and she was truly afraid. What if they get mad at her for leaving and then take her son away afterwards. She wouldn't be able to bear it. Ritsuo's the only one she has left and if they take him, she'll truly lose herself. These thoughts made her more agitated and caused her to shake and sweat more. She couldn't help but tighten her hold in her son. She won't let them take him. She just won't.

As they reached their home, Tsurara was greeted by her dear friend Maya.

"Tsurara chan! Did you get the milk I-? Oh! I didn't know we have a guest." Said Maya as she noticed the handsome man behind Tsurara and she also didn't fail to notice the HUGE resemblance the man had with Ritsuo.

"Oh. Hehe. Gomen Maya chan. I'd like to introduce you to Mas-! I mean Rikuo sama!" introduced Tsurara as she almost addressed Rikuo as her master.

"Pleasure to meet you…Rikuo…" answered Maya as she was unsure what to do at the moment. She's 90% sure that the man before her was Ritsuo's father. Anyone could tell that with the huge resemblance they had with each other. Their hair was both in the same style, but Ritsuo's hair had a bluish and black color to it whilst the man before her has black and white hair. Their eyes were also alike having the same mischievous reddish glint that could make any woman fall head over heels for. Not forgetting their facial features which are almost the same. Anyone, and she means _**anyone**_, can tell they're related some way or another.

"Same to you too Maya san" Rikuo replied as he nod his head towards the woman in acknowledgement.

"Sooo~, what brings you here?" asked Maya as she stared at Ritsuo's supposed father.

"Ah! Maya chan! Could you please take care of Ritsuo here as I talk to Rikuo sama?" said Tsurara with pleading eyes towards Maya. She couldn't let Ritsuo know yet. She has to tell Rikuo first and keep Ritsuo away from him as much as possible if ever they plan on taking her son away from her.

"Ah…sure Tsurara chan. Come along Ritsuo, let's give the grown ups some privacy" said Maya slowly dragging Ritsuo away from his mother.

"What! No! I'll stay and protect okaa san! Maya chan! Let me go! I have to-!" struggled Ritsuo out of Maya's grip but failed as the older woman's grip was like vice.

"Oh no you don't young man. We have tons of things we need to buy in the market since you mother forgot to get them again. See you later Tsurara chan! We'll be in the market if you need us!" yelled Maya as she and Ritsuo slowly disappeared from view towards the market with a complaining Ritsuo in tow.

"…Rikuo sama…uhhh…come in…" mumbled Tsurara but was still heard by Rikuo. Tsurara opened the door to the house and lead Rikuo to the living room. "Please sit down Rikuo sama, while I prepare some tea" said Tsurara disappearing in the kitchen leaving Rikuo alone in the room.

Rikuo alone in the living room couldn't help but look around the room. Aside from the normal setup of the room, there was a homey feeling to it. The feeling Rikuo fully recognized as the feeling he has when he was with Tsurara. He saw various pictures in frames with mainly Tsurara and her friend. A few were Tsurara with her…son. _'Son…how could Tsurara have a son…unless she has someone she loves already. Shit. I couldn't take that. Damn it! I just confessed to her a few moments ago and now I'm sure she'll tell me that she love someone else. Fuck! What'll I do then…I've always wanted a family…and I plan on having it with the woman I love, but now…It will never happen…'_

"Rikuo sama?" heard Rikuo from behind him causing him to turn around. He saw Tsurara holding a tray of tea in front of him and he felt nostalgic. It was like all those times Tsurara served him. Her smiles ever so bright with her signature blush, oh how he missed it all. If only he could turn back time again and change everything. He wish she was his again and not another man's.

"Tell me the truth" said Rikuo while sitting down in front of Tsurara. He wants to know. Everything that happened five years ago, the reason she left and up to now on why she has a son. "Everything." Finished Rikuo staring intently at Tsurara.

Tsurara was dreading every moment that's happening right now. The man she loves so much, more than her life itself was in front of her practically demanding her to tell him everything. Her feelings, what happened that night, Ritsuo, everything. She didn't know how to start. She just kept opening and closing her mouth.

"I don't know where to begin…" started Tsurara as she looked at her hands fiddling with her kimono sleeves.

"How about starting with the reason you left that night without telling anyone." _Without telling me. _Answered Rikuo never leaving his gaze on her. His intense red gaze on her caused her to shiver and he noticed it. He felt a slight smile passing through his lips but he hid it, he had to be serious. He had to know.

"H-hai. I-it a-all began with the night of the victory celebration against the nue and the hundred tales clan…I was helping you get to your room…when you…" trailed off Tsurara as she hid her face with her hair looking down and not once ever look him in the eyes.

"when I?..." urged Rikuo as he noticed Tsurara's reluctance to continue. He needs to know. What happened that night.

"Wh-when w-we…h-h-had…s-s-s-sex…" whispered Tsurara but was none-the-less still heard by Rikuo. Tsurara was visibly shaking in front of her master. But Rikuo didn't notice as he was absorbed by just what Tsurara had said.

'_We had…sex?' _thought Rikuo bewildered by what Tsurara said. _'That couldn't be true…if we had sex I would've remembered something that important! I don't…'_

"Y-you w-were s-so drunk s-so you wouldn't remember…I didn't t-tell you c-cause you were e-engaged to I-Ienega san already and I-I c-couldn't risk your ha-happy life by t-telling you…wh-when I started to show s-signs of p-pregnancy I-" but Tsurara was cut off by Rikuo.

"Wait a second! You were pregnant?" half asked, half yelled Rikuo. When Tsurara didn't answer, obviously too shocked and too scared by what she said, Rikuo continued in a lower voice as if to calm Tsurara or more likely himself, he didn't care to know. "You were pregnant…with my ch-child."

Tsurara couldn't speak. Her tongue felt so heavy she couldn't life them and her throat so dry she couldn't even swallow the saliva that's been building up in her mouth. She decided to only nod her head. As she nod her head, she could see her master's hands clench too tight that his knuckles turned almost white. She wouldn't dare look him in the eyes. It will be the death of her.

"So that kid before…your son…is it…mine?" asked Rikuo through clenched teeth. Tsurara noticed the strain in his voice as if forcing himself to calm down and she was more scared now than ever in her life. _'Oh Kami, is he going to take Ritsuo away from me? Oh dear Kami, please no. please no.' _Thought Tsurara clenching her eyes together. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't move nor dare to make a sound and the silence was killing her. It was so heavy and suffocating that she thought she was going to faint until she heard her master talk again.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" asked Rikuo his voice was hard. "You didn't want to ruin my engagement, is that it? What about my choice? Don't I get a say whether I want to have that child? Why Tsurara…" asked Rikuo his voice was so hard and cold but his eyes held sorrow and sadness. "I had the right to know that you were the first woman I had sex with and impregnated yet you didn't even tell me." Continued Rikuo.

"But I couldn't tell you! You were in love with Ienega san and I wouldn't dare burden you with my problem! I couldn't make it difficult for you master! You were supposed to be happy and have a family of your own!" answered Tsurara.

"But it wasn't your choice! It was mine!" rebutted Rikuo as he stood up from his chair and made his way towards a crying Tsurara. "It wasn't just your child!" he continued his fiery gaze still in her shaking form. He held both her shoulders and stared at her straight in her tear-filled eyes. "You shouldn't have kept it from me and then ran away! Taking away a part of me that I didn't know even existed!" said Rikuo making her cry even more. She tried to look away from his eyes, the guilt was killing her, but he held her chin and forced her to look at him. "And lastly, Why did you remove me from your life?" finally asked Rikuo before pressing his lips against her. Placing all pent up emotions, sadness, longing, anger, frustrations, lust, in that one passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and explored her insides fighting for dominance. He held her tight preventing her from getting away, from running away from him again. Tsurara couldn't help the moan escaping deep from her. How she missed him, his touch and his kisses. But nothing lasts forever, and so were their kiss. They separated, both in need of air. Both were panting while looking at each other's eyes.

"Because I love you…Rikuo…" said Tsurara as she fainted in Rikuo's arms.

"Tsurara!"

**I'm back! :D sorry for the late update guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I really love this pairing and as I read other people's work I get this unexplainable feeling. I'm so happy. :D thank you so much for the support. Don't worry I'll continue this. :D RikuoxTsurara Forever!**

**Chibi Waru-Chan thank you so much for the support! I hope you didn't shoot yourself just yet! Since I'll still continue this. Hehe. :D**

**Soniafanz hehe. Thank you. And I'm sorry for the cliff hangers, always making you guys wonder what happened but doesn't it make the story more thrilling and something to look forward to? Hehe. I really enjoy your reviews and as I read them, I feel so proud and happy that I can get people to like and enjoy my stories. It's really a one of a kind feeling that I want to continue. :D**

**Thank you guys! Please continue to support me! And please more reviews! I enjoy them so much! :D**

**-princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Filling Out the Blanks**

**Flashback…**

Both were panting while looking at each other's eyes.

"Because I love you…Rikuo…" said Tsurara as she fainted in Rikuo's arms.

"Tsurara!"

**End of Flashback…**

"Nnnggrrhhh~" growled Ritsuo as he tried to chomp off his hand from the older woman's vice-like grip.

"Ritsuo! Stop that! You're only going to hurt yourself" chided Maya as she continued to drag an unwilling Ritsuo behind her.

"Nngrh~! I can't do that Maya chan! Okaa san needs me! That big bad meanie is with her I-" said Ritsuo as he continued to resist being dragged away further from her mother but to no avail. The action making Maya, whether disappointed or tired, Ritsuo didn't care to know.

_This is going to be a long walk…_sighed Maya as they moved on with their journey to the market.

As they arrived in the market with an irate Ritsuo in her hand, Maya immediately went to inspect the needed groceries to buy for the day. _Eggs, Milk…_When suddenly Ritsuo whispered words that made her stop her tracks…

"You just don't care what happens to her…" whispered lowly by Ritsuo all the while looking down with bangs covering his little face,

"What did…you say Ritsuo?" asked Maya. She couldn't have heard right? Ritsuo didn't just say that. That she doesn't care? Thought Maya over and over again in her head when suddenly with a strength she didn't know Ritsuo had had pushed her towards a cart of eggs effectively removing her grasp from the child and causing her to fall down with eggs all around her.

"Ritsuo! Kyaaahhh~~!" screamed a shocked Maya as she felt the hard ground make contact with her lithe body. Eggs falling around her making a huge mess and soiling her once tidy clothes.

"You don't care! Maya chan is mean! Okaa san is… okaa san is… she's mine! I have no one else! She's mine! Don't take her from me!" yelled Ritsuo with tears in his eyes, his face wet with snot, cheeks red. He continued to yell even with all the stares and whispers from the crowd they were receiving. He didn't care.

"M-m-mine! D-don't t-take h-her! S-she's a-all I g-got!" yelled Ritsuo one last time in front of Maya before running away and disappearing within the crowd.

"Ritsuo! Wait-!" screamed Maya as she immediately tried to stand up to catch up to Ritsuo but wasn't successful. "Ritsuo-!" shouted Maya as Ritsuo disappeared from her sight.

_Ritsuo! Oh no, Ritsuo's disappeared. I have to find him before anything happens to him! _Thought Maya as she continuously ran around the market, turning at every possible corner just searching for Ritsuo uncaring of her appearance and disheveled state. _Ritsuo. Where are you? Ritsuo. Please be alright. Ritsuo. Why would you think that? That I don't care…you just don't know anything yet. You're still so young to understand why I had to take you away from your mother…and possibly your father…_

**Meanwhile with Ritsuo…**

_She doesn't get it! She doesn't care! Okaa san is the only one…she's the only one I have. I have to save her from…from that meanie! I'm the only one that can protect her, it's my job. I have to make her happy. I promised myself that I'll remove that sad face of hers…I love okaa san and I wont let anyone take her from me…she's my everything…_thought Ritsuo while continuously running farther and farther away from who he hoped was Maya and towards their home. To her mother. He had his head lowered the whole time that as he was turning another corner he accidentally bumped into someone or rather something.

"Itai! Th-that hurts! What are you a wall?!" yelled Ritsuo as he rubbed his soar head and bottom from the impact of the collision and fall. When he heard an unfamiliar and scary voice grunt and speak which made all the hair in his body stand up.

"Tch. Watch where ya'going kid" said the VERY large man as he stood in front of Ritsuo intimidating him in the process. But Ritsuo wasn't one to run away from anything, especially anything concerning his mother.

"Well it's not my fault you're as big as a horse's ass!" yelled Ritsuo while glaring at the large man not noticing the large man's companion coming closer.

"What the-! Who are you calling an ass you punk!" also yelled the man as he engaged a glaring battle with the little brat, Ritsuo. Neither noticed the awed look the large man's companion was giving them until he spoke.

"Ao…that kid…" started the large man's companion causing Ao to look at him confused "Don't you think…he looks a lot like… the Master?" finished Ao's companion causing Ao to also look closely at the still glaring kid finally seeing the resemblance.

"Woah~! Kubinashi, you're right! This kid does look like master! I can't believe I didn't notice it before!" said a shocked Ao to his companion, Kubinashi. Meanwhile Kubinashi just continued to stare at the child examining him causing Ritsuo to avert his glare from the large man called Ao to the scarf-wearing weirdo called Kubinashi.

"I don't care who I look like! So you idiots get out of the way! I need to go!" yelled a frustrated and dare he say it, scared Ritsuo. He can feel it, they were no ordinary men.

"Ya'need to go kid? As in pee or somethin'?" said an amused Ao while trying to hold down his laughter causing Ritsuo to get angrier.

"No! Just leave and get out of my way!" yelled Ritsuo.

"And what wil'ya do if we don't neh?" continued Ao as he continuously teased the boy amused by the rising red in the kid's face.

"Argh~! I'll pummel the two of you!" answered Ritsuo raising his fist for emphasis but instead causing the man to only laugh louder.

"HaHaHa~! That's rich! Ya'll gonna pummel me?! Oh that's good!" continued Ao as he couldn't stop his laughter from getting louder and louder the minute.

"I'll do it! I really will! And you're going to be sorry!" yelled Ritsuo with his fist raised while slowly and carefully approaching Ao.

"That's comin from a brat with snot all over his face!" teased Ao holding his stomach from laughing. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice that Ritsuo was already near him and Kubinashi.

"Excuse me little boy, may I ask who are your parents?" asked Ao's companion as he continued to look over the boy. _There's no mistaking it. The boy looks a lot like Master Rikuo. This cannot be a coincidence. This kid…has Nura blood running along his veins…_thought Kubinashi as he waited for the boy's answer.

As Ritsuo heard the second man's question, his blood ran cold. _Okaa san! Th-they're all after okaa san and me! I have to escape! I need to save her! _thought Ritsuo as his frantic mind came up of answers for him to escape when one finally presented itself to him. When Ritsuo opened his mouth to answer, both men waited with anticipation as to who the boy's parents were, if he truly does have Nura blood in him when suddenly a loud screams and grunts reverberated throughout the market. Both men lay on the ground holding their groin, swearing profusely as they watched the conniving little brat, Ritsuo, ran away laughing and with a smile on his face while shouting, "I, Oikawa Ritsuo defeated two horse assed men!"

"Argh~! That…brat! When I lay my hands on that kid…I swear!" grunted Ao as he stood up with hands still on his groin angry for the low, dirty move the kid pulled. "Still…that kid got spunk. You noticed it, right Kubinashi?" motioned Ao as he faced his comrade who was deep in thought as well.

"You're right Ao…that kid's eyes; he had that same glint…" said Kubinashi looking off where the kid, Ritsuo, ran off to. "Oikawa Ritsuo…come on, we have to look for Mater Rikuo, he might need us" finished Kubinashi as they resumed looking for their Master all the while thinking of the possibilities. _Is it possible?...is this all a coincidence…What happened to you Tsurara?..._thought Kubinashi as they searched for their Master.

**Meanwhile with Ritsuo…**

Ritsuo ran and ran away from the men, he kept looking back to see if they were still following him. When he finally realized that he was safe, he sat at the edge of the road, taking a break from all the running he'd been doing all day. He was exhausted but he had to go on. He had to come home. _I have to go home. Okaa san needs me…I have to, but how? I don't know the way home, I haven't even been to the market much since okaa san rarely brings me along and now…now I'm lost. _Thought Ritsuo as he kept looking at the distance absorbed in his own thoughts when a hand was suddenly on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the man he didn't think he would have the chance of seeing.

"Shisui san!" exclaimed Ritsuo as he stood up and hugged the man.

"Woah! Ritsuo! What's the matter? What are you doing here? Is Tsurara chan with you?" asked Shisui to Ritsuo while calming the boy in his embrace.

"Shisui san! Okaa san! W-we have to save her! She's with that bad meanie! He's going t-to t-take her from m-me!" wailed Ritsuo towards the man. He was thankful that he was finally able to meet someone he knew who would help him.

"What are you talking about Ritsuo? Who's 'he'?" questioned Shisui as he looked at the child's tear-stained face.

"Okaa san…she's in trouble" finally answered Ritsuo, and that's all it took as the older man immediately dashed off towards Tsurara's home with Ritsuo tucked safely in his arms.

"Don't worry Ritsuo, we'll save her" said Shisui with sheer determination in his eyes. _I'm coming Tsurara…we'll save you, I will save you…_thought Shisui as he dashed off.

**Meanwhile with Rikuo…**

Rikuo conveyed everything he felt into that one excruciatingly passionate kiss. His sadness for her leaving without informing him; longing for her touch, her warmth after all these years; anger for keeping probably the most important thing that ever happened to him; frustration with the knowledge that he can never ever be angry with her; and finally lust, his unending want for her. Her blushes, the cute way she tilts her head when confused, the way her touches were so cold yet elicit warmth that he could never understand. Then he heard it…the words he dreamed of hearing from her soft, supple lips.

"Because I love you…Rikuo…" said Tsurara as she fainted in Rikuo's arms whilst Rikuo could only comprehend what the woman he has been searching for for years have said.

"Tsurara!" yelled an unknown voice from the doorway. He turned his head only to meet eyes with a man he had never met and have no recollection of seeing. The man suddenly took hold of the sword he carried by his side and pointed the inferior object at him. Before demanding of him to let **his** Tsurara go which only made his blazing red eyes narrow. _How dare he…does he even know who he's talking to_ thought Rikuo as he safely and gently tucked Tsurara in his arms with no intention of ever letting her go. Ever.

"Let her go! Let Tsurara go this instant!" yelled Shisui his aqua blue eyes filled with intent to save the woman from the unknown man's arms. His eyes taking in everything around him, analyzing every possible strategy to take the woman from the enemy.

Rikuo, himself, analyzed the man in front of him. The man was obviously skilled evident with his well built body and sword handling but of course still nothing and inferior compared to him. The man was human while he was yokai. He had a huge advantage over the man. "Who are you?" asked Rikuo as he stared at the man, curious as to what is his relationship with Tsurara.

"Let her go and I'll tell you" answered Shisui, his guard still up. He knew the man in front of him was no ordinary. He can feel power in front of him but he will not let that deter him from saving the woman he vowed on protecting,

Rikuo smirked at the man before answering, "Smart-mouth. Regardless, I wouldn't let her go. Whatever relationship you have with Tsurara, I don't care. She's mine. She's my yuki onna" stated Rikuo while still looking and studying the man in front of him. Making the man only narrow his eyes at him.

"Bold words. I didn't expect I'd see the day when a man forces himself on a helpless woman, nonetheless, a woman as kind-hearted and innocent as Tsurara chan" rebutted Shisui sensing the glare the man in front of him gave off. The man was indeed powerful. But he wouldn't give in. When he saw him shift Tsurara in his arms, he saw his opening and swiftly dived in, sword in hand, aiming to kill the man quickly and protecting Tsurara. But as he punctured the sword through the man, the image dispersed and vanished. _He's a demon! A yokai! _Thought Shisui as he immediately turned and turned searching for the man and Tsurara. "What is this? Where are you demon?! Show yourself!" yelled Shisui when suddenly he jumped away as sword was sent his way from the side and cut-off part of his sleeves. He regained his stance and eyed the man. He was perfectly calm while his hand was holding Tsurara the other with a sword. "Demon!" He seethed, when suddenly he felt pain coming from the arm where the cut sleeves were. He turned to it only to see a clean cut, not to deep yet still painful.

Rikuo stared at the man as he charged. He has no qualms against humans. In fact he risked his life a million times for their sake, yet this particular man was seriously getting on his nerves. He even considered the thought of killing one human but decided against it since this man was a friend of Tsurara's. As the man thought he killed him when his inferior sword 'pierced' through him he immediately tucked Tsurara and aimed for a light counterattack to his arm. But surprised Rikuo that a human almost actually dodged his attack. He had to hand it to the guy, he was skilled. _Probably worth the fight only if I wasn't in my yokai form _thought Rikuo as he watched the man clutch his bleeding arm. His attack wasn't meant to kill, it was only meant to incapacitate him. As he was about to attack him to incapacitate him further something crashed onto his back causing him to let go of Tsurara and fall. He immediately turned around only to see the child in question attached behind him glaring at him.

"Let my okaa san go! Meanie! You Horse assed meanie!" Ritsuo yelled as he kept on punching and kicking at Rikuo's back.

"Tsurara!" yelled Shisui as he caught the unconscious woman in his arms, causing the woman's white clothes to turn crimson due to his blood. He was finally able to breathe comfortably again as he held Tsurara in his arms. _She's safe. She's finally safe…_thought Shisui as he looked over at Ritsuo in the demons back.

"Shisui san! Take okaa san and leave! Now!" yelled Ritsuo as Rikuo was trying to pry the kid off his back without both of them getting hurt. Ritsuo was about to punch Rikuo's head again when suddenly he was hauled out of Rikuo by none other than the large man, Ao and the weirdo, Kubinashi earlier. "Hey! Let me go!" yelled Ritsuo struggling from their grip,

"Not a chance kid! I promise ya that I'll never let ya get close to my groin ever again!" said Ao as he raised Ritsuo in the air effectively keeping him from struggling too much.

"Master is everything alright?" asked Kubinashi but Rikuo pointedly ignored the man. His only focus was the man holding **his** woman. And he doesn't particularly enjoy seeing others touch what is his.

"Argh! Let go!" screamed Ritsuo as he continuously struggled but to no avail.

"Ritsuo! Hold on! I'll come get you afterwards!" shouted Shisui as he was about to move out of the house to keep Tsurara safe and then come back when Rikuo suddenly showed in front of the doorway with the deadliest glare he ever produced.

Rikuo had had enough. This chaos was grating on his already thin patience. There was only so much he could take on one day. "Let. Her. Go." threatened Rikuo. His face held seriousness and a promise of death if his demands weren't met. His body was obviously tense with his fingers twitching towards his sword, prepared for the battle about the come if ever. "You're not going anywhere with her, so either you want to leave this house safe or wounded, either way your not bringing her" continued Rikuo looking dead on the aqua blue eyes of the man in front of him that held the same determination they had during the beginning. When suddenly a sound brought all their attention to it.

"Mhhmmn~ wh-what is going on here?" whispered the now conscious Tsurara taking everything in. All she remembered was her master's intense conversation with her and the kiss, which effectively caused a blush to appear on her cheeks, and now this…her friend Shisui was carrying her, her master Rikuo was at the doorway looking absolutely livid, Kubinashi and Ao was at her home with Ao carrying Ritsuo high in the air and Maya chan running through her door looking like a mess.

"Tsurara chan-!" started Maya as she ran through the door to inform her of the missing Ritsuo but immediately stopped noticing the tense and heavy atmosphere within the whole house.

The intense silence was broken when Rikuo spoke with his low voice causing everyone to look at him. Yet he didn't care, his sole focus was on the woman another man was holding and it was making his blood boil as the minutes passed.

"Tsurara…you're coming with us, with **me**" his fiery red gaze on her golden ones capturing her everything with that one look.

**I'm back! :D sorry for the late update guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I really love this pairing and as I read other people's work I get this unexplainable feeling. I'm so happy. :D thank you so much for the support. Don't worry I'll continue this. :D RikuoxTsurara Forever!**

**-princess**


	4. Author's Note

**To my dear Readers,**

**I have written several fanfiction stories for some time now. Through and through I've kept my stories original and purely from my own imagination. I put my passion into every story and every chapter I write And all I wish for return is that people would enjoy my stories and if ever, give them the inspiration that I, myself, found while reading others' works.**

**You may have been wondering why I posted this author's note instead of a new chapter. It has come to my attention that there is another author who I believe has been copying and reposting my story, "After 5 Years." Plagiarism.**

**Up until now, I was under the impression that I completely knew what plagiarism is. But now do I realize my mistake. Now do I realize what it meant for an author to have his or her literary work be copied by another without his or her consent. It is disappointing that I have to fully experience this Situation just to understand and it pains me that this author would do such a thing. Such An unprofessional way of giving out literary works especially in a public way such as the Internet.**

**It is very discouraging to know such an event while writing a story especially updating it. For currently, I feel as though if I update my story this other author will continue to copy and repost this in his or her story. I do not wish to give him/her the opportunity to do something that is entirely wrong.**

**I am terribly sorry for those innocent readers that are so much enthusiastic about my next update. I can assure you that I've never meant for any of this to happen. And I would just like to add that my promise still stands. This story will be continued. Please bear with me and be patient while I gather myself from this incident.**

**And to the other author who is copying my story, I am disappointed in you. I know you are new to writing but it is never right to copy from others' works and claiming them for your own No matter the reason. It is never too late to start over and from there, write your very own story where you will create your own world. It is a wonderful feeling wherein you feel as though you are the master of your own world and as a fellow author I want to experience that. Not to be confined and restrained by the work of others. Everyone has their talents and I'm sure you, as another author, have yours. Please understand. I am not angry, disappointed yes. I believe there's more to you than plagiarism.**

**Thank you everyone. Pls be patient with me.**

**-Princess**


	5. Chapter 4

**To my dear readers...I'm finally back! I've gone over that huge hurdle my writing life had put me through and now I'm ready to continue where I've left off. I couldn't have done it without any of you, my dear readers. Your support and faith in me have pushed me into doing what I believe is right and it's this story. Your words of encouragement mean a lot to me and as I read each and one of them, I feel this inexplicable feeling flow through my body that makes me all giddy and my heart flutter inside. I want to sincerely thank everyone, and I truly mean it. You don't know how much all of this means to me.**

**So, **_**Thank you**_**.**

**But of course, I know your all excited and couldn't wait for the rest of the story so I wouldn't hold you up any further with my incessant ramblings and cheesy thank yous. So alas! The next chapter of "After 5 Years." **

_Flashback_

_The intense silence was broken when Rikuo spoke with his low voice causing everyone to look at him. Yet he didn't care, his sole focus was on the woman another man was holding and it was making his blood boil as the minutes passed._

_"Tsurara...you're coming with us, you're coming with __**me**__"_

_End of Flashback_

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**

Silence followed after Rikuo's bold statement. The occupants in the room all felt the underlining meaning behind his words. _'Giver her to me __**or else**__.' _None dare utter a sound as Rikuo's eyes rested on the man carrying his precious woman. The woman whose kindness and innocence both entranced and ensnared the attention and heart of the two. Both men stood proud and tall, neither backing down from staring down the other. The unspoken challenge: To see whose will was higher. To see whose love was stronger. To see whose the better choice for her.

Tsurara who was still being carried by Shisui couldn't resist the shiver that coursed through her body from her masters' words. 'Even after all this time, Rikuo-sama's words and actions still has this effect on me...' thought Tsurara as she kept her eyes on her master before turning her attention to the man holding her. Tsurara tried to remove herself from Shisui's grasp but the man wouldn't let her go which confused Tsurara to no end.

"Shisui-kun wha-?" Tsurara tried to ask Shisui as he wouldn't let go of his hold on her but was stopped abruptly as Shisui spoke.

"Who do you think you are ordering Tsurara to come with you to who knows where you _demon_?" sneered Shisui as he felt his anger at the man's demand. "You have no right to demand such things from Tsurara especially at her home!"

"And who do you think you are to butt-in in our affairs when you yourself don't know a damn thing? You talk as if you know-" Rikuo countered angrily only to be stopped by Shisui.

"I know! Don't think of me as a fool. Anyone with eyes can see the resemblance but you coming here and demanding orders from any of us, who do you think _you _are. After all the things you put Tsurara through, you even have the gall to come here, re-opening closed wounds!" yelled Shisui feeling his anger increasing by the moment only to be shocked by Tsurara's next words.

"Shisui-kun please stop. I beg you please don't argue with Rikuo-sama anymore. He's right, I shouldn't have hidden something this big from him. He had the-" Tsurara tried to pacify the man for she knew with all the skills and talents of Shisui he was still no match for her dear master and she wouldn't want anything to happen to her dear friend.

"Wait! You're agreeing with him? After all that he put you through?" asked Shisui shocked by what he was hearing from the woman in his arms. "I understand that it was wrong of you to run away but he knew he was the reason you did so. You don't have to feel sorry for him or for anyone Tsurara, you're the victim here and especially not him!" continued Shisui.

"Shisui-kun, I truly appreciate your concern but-" began Tsurara but was cut-off by Rikuo.

"But you're concern is not needed. So shut up. This is between me and Tsurara so you have no right to interfere with us, and our affairs." continued Rikuo as he walked closer towards the duo.

"I am Tsurara's friend and I care-" answered Shisui as he backed away from Rikuo trying to put much distance between them only to end up backed into the wall.

"Exactly. Friend. You are only a friend here and don't give me that shit about your feelings for Tsurara or anyone else because I'll tell you now that there's only within an inch of my patience left before I drive my sword through you. So just be a good _friend_ and leave us alone to handle _our_ situation ourselves." answered a livid Rikuo as he trapped Shisui and Tsurara between him and the wall. No chance for escape.

"Rikuo-sama-!" started Tsurara only to pause as she saw the eyes of her master. She could feel the anger and frustration bubbling up from him just by looking at his eyes and she could feel the truth from his threat if given the chance. She knew there was only so much her master can take in a day and the revelation of your long lost son in front of you after 5 years truly takes the bulk and it was all her fault that her master was like this. She ran away so that she can protect Rikuo-sama's happiness but in the end caused it in the first place. 'This is all my fault, causing all this problems and frustration upon Rikuo-sama. I shouldn't have placed all these problems on him, I'm supposed to take care of him and yet...' thought Tsurara as she stared at her masters' eyes. "Shisui-kun please let me down, I don't want anything to happen to either of you, so please, I will take care of this." pleaded Tsurara as she gently moved away from Shisui's arms and turned to Rikuo.

"Rikuo-sama, I understand my mistakes for hiding all of this, the truth, from you and I accept full responsibility for the consequences of my actions. All I ask from you master is to leave Shisui-kun, Maya-chan and...Ritsuo-kun away from this. I'll take sole responsibility for everything. That's all I request from you master please..." pleaded Tsurara as she looked onto her master for approval. 'I'm willing to atone for my sins if that's all it would take for master to forgive me...' thought Tsurara as she bowed low in front of her master, showing her utmost respect.

"Okaa-san! Hey ugly! What do you think you're doing to my kaa-san! Leave us alone you ugly!" shouted Ritsuo as he struggled to get away from Aotabo's hold on him. "Let me go you horse-assed meanie! I won't let you do anything to my okaa-san!" Yelled Ritsuo struggling with all his might. He was so angry. Angry at those men that want to do harm to him and his family and most of all angry at himself for not being strong enough to protect his own mother that he vowed to protect with all his might. He wanted to grow up quickly so that he would be the one to take care of his mother and not the other way around. He'd spent enough time seeing his mother cry herself in her bedroom thinking that he was already asleep but wasn't. He resent all the things that made his mother cry and by the tender age of four he was smart enough to understand and vowed to take care of his mother and avoid to be a bother to her. He began taking care of himself as best as he could to lessen the burden of his mother, he was always with her protecting her from anyone that he felt was taking advantage of his mother's kindness. He loved his mother because of who she was, the kindest and most loving mother he could ever wish to have, She was the only one left for him so he would be damned if he ever let anyone take her away. He wouldn't let that happen in million years as long as he's still alive.

"Hey! You brat! Stop struggling or else I'll be forced to do something ya'll really regret, you got that kid? I'll never forget what ya did to me and my little friend down here you here?" Ao gritted out as he held Ritsuo in his arms not letting the kid go even for a second.

"Ao. **Stop it**. I don't want anymore interruptions. The sooner we get this over with the lesser the chance for me to do anything here that everyone will regret. Understood?" threatened Rikuo. His small shred of patience dwindling by the seconds that pass by.

"Hai Master. I apologize for the interruption." apologized Ao as he glared at Ritsuo for causing his master to get angry with him. 'After this is all over, I'm really going to teach this kid a lesson or two about respect for his elders!' thought Ao as he continued to glare at Ritsuo while placing a hand on the his mouth to prevent him from interrupting his master again.

Rikuo didn't bother replying to Aotobao's apology and instead focused on the woman bowed low in front of him. His mind and heart unsettled into one chaotic mess from all the things he learned that day. He wasn't sure what to feel and think at the moment. He felt so conflicted. He was so happy that he found his yuki onna again only to find out that she was hiding this life-changing secret from him. He wanted to be angry at her. He wanted to lash out and punish her for all the things she made him feel right now. The anger, the hurt, the jealousy, the betrayal and most of all his broken trust. It was all too much. He couldn't even put to words what he wanted. But out of all of this, there was one thing he was sure he wanted to happen right away. To take his supposed-family away from this infuriating man as far as possible. They were his and no man without his trust and consent is allowed to even lay a finger on them much less look at them.

"I'm sorry Tsurara but your request is denied" answered Rikuo as he continued to stare at the woman in front of him seeing her shocked and hurt reaction from his answer. "I can't and won't leave you or Ritsuo alone. You know full well how I feel about family much more my blood. What you're asking for is simply impossible. I will take you and Ritsuo back with us and fix all of this" continued Rikuo as he observed Tsurara's stiff posture and hurt expression. 'I won't let you go whether you want to or not' thought Rikuo determinedly.

"But Master please I-!" Tsurara tried to reason with her master that Ritsuo still wasn't aware of the situation and she doesn't want to shock her son from the sudden revelation that the father he had been asking her for years was now in front of them and demanding from them to come back with him to the Nura Household. It would be too much for her son.

"How can you force them to do that?!" yelled Shisui as he glared at Rikuo. "I thought you love her yet you're forcing yourself into them without any consideration for them and their feelings! What kind of love is that?! From what I heard from Tsurara you are a man supposed to have honor and dignity yet not once did I see that today. Do you think I'll let you take them knowing that you, a man that forces his authority and power over his subordinates, will continue to abuse this power over them?! I'd rather die than let you take them away!" Yelled Shisui as he moved in front of Tsurara shielding her from Rikuo's heavy gaze and forcing it on him instead.

_Snap!_

Rikuo's last strand of patience finally broke and within only seconds had he pinned the man to the wall by his neck cutting-off his oxygen pathway. His right arm pinning the man to the wall with nenekirimaru at his shaking left hand, struggling for control as he felt the strong urge to plunge the blade straight through the man's mouth for all the words that were sprouted directly at him. His eyes hidden beneath his hair, his whole body trembling from controlled rage flowing from within him.

Everyone was shocked by Rikuo as they saw their master attack the human. It all happened so quickly that none could've react sooner until Tsurara realized what had just happened. Both Aotabo and Kubinashi tensed as they saw and felt their master's aura. They weren't prepared for the sudden turn of events, none could have predicted that their master, killer of the nue, savior of all mankind and youkai alike would suddenly harm a human. They both held their breath, prepared to intervene if anything goes downhill fast.

"Shisui kun!" yelled a worried and scared Maya. Speaking-out for the first time during the entire ordeal. She felt the powerful aura of Ritsuo's supposed father and she knew she had no chance to even attempt to fight and help Shisui. She was so confused and scared for she knew Ritsuo's supposed father was a kind and noble hearted man that protects human and yokai alike based from what Tsurara told her many years ago however now as she sees him attacking Shisui, doubt and dread began to fill her mind. 'What is happening here?!' thought Maya as she tensed and prepared herself for the worst.

"Rikuo-sama! Please stop! I beg you please forgive Shisui-kun and let him go! Please!" begged Tsurara as she quickly went to her master's side and held his right arm and shoulder to prevent Rikuo from doing anymore harm to Shisui. "Please Master!" Tsurara tried to pull at Rikuo's arm but wouldn't budge and instead tightened on Shisui's neck. Alarmed, Tsurara tried harder to pull at her master's arm.

"I thought I already told you to shut up or else I'll do it for you. Permanently. I would enjoy nothing more than to take you up on that offer" threatened Rikuo as he sneered at the man dangling by his arm in front of him while tightening his hold on his neck. "You have no idea how I feel right now and as of now I'm seriously considering ending your pitiful life. Do you think any of this is easy for me? Not knowing you have a son for five freaking years? Do you think I enjoy forcing myself on the woman I'm supposed to be looking for? You know nothing about me so don't just give out your opinions without knowing the whole truth because it's really annoying you bastard!" growled Rikuo.

"If wh-what you s-say is true, then d-don't f-force them! I-if you l-l-love...th-th-then l-let h-h-her ch-ch-choose!" Shisui tried to answer as he attempted on pulling Rikuo's hand away from his neck. He was already feeling light-headed from the lack of oxygen however he fought through it. He glared at Rikuo in defiance. He wouldn't let this demon have the satisfaction seeing him helpless, he would fight till the end if it meant for Tsurara and her family. "D-D-D-DO IT! SH-SHOW H-HER WH-WHAT Y-YOU'VE B-B-BECOME!" yelled Shisui as he waited for the inevitable. He saw the demon raise it's sword and held it back preparing to take away his life from the plunge. As he saw it move forward he let a small smile form on his face from the thought of dying by trying to save the family of the woman he fell in love with. It was the greatest honor he could've asked for.

"!" Ao and Kubinashi tensed visibly seeing where the situation was heading towards with a muffled scream coming from the child in their arms. "Mmfffrrggghh!" screamed Ritsuo as he saw the sword of the man heading towards Shisui.

"Ahhh!" screamed Maya as she tried to cover her eyes from the gruesome sight that awaits her. She couldn't see the man she held so dearly over the years die in front of her. She couldn't, it was too much!

"Rikuo-sama!" shouted Tsurara as she stared in horror at her master. Unbelieving of what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that her master would harm another human when he himself made it clear years ago that he would never harm a human needlessly. 'What happened to master Rikuo all these years for him to even consider harming a human?' thought Tsurara horrified as she tried to stop her master from committing a complete mistake.

_Clang!_

No sooner than Shisui thought of his death, he felt the air beside his face shift. He turned and saw that instead of the blade piercing through his skin, it was embedded in the wall beside his face with a visible crack around the edges signifying the power and force behind the attack. He couldn't believe that the demon in front of him spared his life. 'What the hell just happened? If that sword pierced through me, who knows what would've happened to me...' thought Shisui as he turned his sight to the still man in front of him still trembling from rage. Suddenly the pressure on his neck disappeared and he fell to the floor gasping for air as he deeply breathed in-and-out with Tsurara and Maya quickly at his side aiding him. He turned towards the demon only to see that said demon turning away headed for the door.

"Tsurara. You have until the end of tomorrow to decide" said Rikuo in a low voice before completely disappearing through the door. Leaving with Ao and Kubinashi in tow.

Everyone was shocked by Rikuo's sudden change of heart. They all looked at the door where the man disappeared to only to divert their attention to Shisui after hearing him cough with his sore neck. Tsurara and Maya aided Shisui to a chair where he could rest and Maya leaving to get a glass of water before coming back with said glass.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Are you all right?! Did the man hurt you?! Tell me kaa-san! I'll make him pay!" yelled Ritsuo as he fussed around Tsurara checking her but Tsurara's mind was elsewhere. She kept on thinking back to her master's departing words and could feel the dread and worry rising from her throat. She was afraid of what was yet to come.

_"You have until the end of tomorrow to decide"_

**There you go guys! My latest chapter, I hope you get satisfied with this. I really missed writing and continuing this story! Stay tuned for the rest of the updates. See you all! I love you my dear readers so please don't forget that! 3 Mwah! **

**-princess**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Pain**

Beyond the borders of a small town lies a small clearing overlooking the town under the clear night sky. Anyone strolling by could feel the heavy atmosphere that permeated the air and if sought hard enough for the source, they would be able to glimpse at a shadow above the branches on one of the tallest trees in the clearing, the shadow of a man looking towards the night sky as if searching the moon and stars for all the answers to his questions. And as hard as they look, what they wouldn't be able to see, through the shadow, is the overwhelming feeling of sadness and pain in the man's eyes, the feeling of betrayal, confusion, anger, and jealousy all compressed together into a tight knot. Even the glistening of unshed tears and trembling of his tense frame to keep his self stable, to maintain control of himself and his emotions would've gone unnoticed by ordinary passerby except for his subordinates that remained under the trees. But none could ignore the heavy weight of emotions flowing around the area and the man's subordinates could only do nothing but wait for their master's next order, they could only look after their master from under the trees.

In one of the branches, the shadow known as Rikuo faced towards the moon. His eyes fixed on the spherical glowing orb as he thought back to everything that has happened so far and up to when _this_ all began.

**Rikuo's POV**

'Why? How did everything begin to get out of control? Why did Tsurara do this to me? How could she?! To protect me? Why is she with that man?! Why am I the wrong one? Why did I let her go?...'

'_Because I love you master...'_

'If she really loved me, she wouldn't run away! If she really loved me, she wouldn't have kept my son away from me! I deserved to know. It was also my choice, not just hers...this pain, this betrayal... it hurts so much...not even Seimei could hurt me like this, why did she do it? I can't understand this, I don't want to understand, there's not enough reason to take something away from me...my own flesh and blood, my son...'

"Ritsuo...my son"

'I've loved you for a long time Tsurara. Ever since I could remember, I was always protective over you. I used to think it was just brotherly love for the person who cared for me since I was young, but I was wrong. As time passed by I began to notice you more, the way you tuck you scarf to protect your cold breath from notice, the way you would smile at me with all the admiration you have shining in your eyes, your loving personality, even the generous curves on your body. I took notice of it all, and without meaning to, I craved your attention. I wanted you to be beside me always, to be my loyal aide forever. I wanted you and only you. But then I got engaged to Kana chan, and I thought about you and us. What will happen to us? I didn't want it. I didn't want to separate from you so I planned on stopping the wedding from the very beginning. I argued with my grandfather that I didn't need to get married as early and as young as I am but he would have none of it. He wanted to make sure that there would be an heir to continue the line of our clan and that marrying a human would be good for the relationship between Youkai and humans yet I didn't listen. I didn't want any of this and so I left him and planned on telling Kana chan myself. I saw her under my Sakura tree and told her myself of my intentions. She was devastated, she loved me but I don't feel the same way.'

"_I'm sorry Kana chan, I won't go through with this wedding. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I am doing now and what we're doing will only lead to more pain in the future. I care about you, as childhood friends, I don't want to see you hurt."_

"_You wouldn't know what the future holds Rikuo kun...we could be happy together...we could have a family together and be happy..."_

"_You know that's not true Kana chan, you've known all along my true feelings... I care about you but I love her and nothing will ever change that. I'm sorry."_

"_I've always known, I see how you stare at her...the way I wish for you to look at me Rikuo kun..."_

"_I'm truly sorry Kana chan,I didn't intend for any of this to happen to us, if there's anything I could do to lessen the pain..,"_

"_You can...for the first and last time, will you grant me a kiss Rikuo kun? I've always wanted my first kiss to be yours, could you at least grant me this? Please..."_

"_Kana chan...I-"_

It was that night you left us, you saw us kiss and instead of letting me explain myself you ran away to this kami forsaken place. You didn't wait for me, I was going to tell you how I felt, how I should still feel but after all this chaos I can't sort out my feelings anymore. You hurt me by hiding the fact that we made love and I didn't know anything about it. My son that you hid away from me for five years... how do you think should I feel Tsurara? I'm a whirlwind of emotions and all I want is for us to come back home and start over again, I want to try and see past this betrayal that I know you didn't intentionally want to do for me but how do you think would I act? And that _man_, kami I never thought I would hate someone so much. I want to erase him from existence, from even thinking of looking at you and Ritsuo...I want to hear you answer my questions, to ease my confusion just as you always did in the past...I want you Tsurara...

**End of POV**

As the moon shone on the small town, so did it as tears glisten from the eyes of the man in pain.

**Such a drama chapter! Don't worry, the next chapter is of Tsurara's POV! Thank you for reading my story and please Review! I appreciate your support, comments, criticisms and even violent reactions as long as it's right. So please R & R! It's almost Christmas! So advance merry Christmas and a happy new year to all! :D 3**

**-princess**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am BAAAA~~~~CKKKKK! :D**

**A Story**

_"-rara...hey..."_

_"You have until the end of tomorrow to decide...tomorrow...tomorrow..." __Mind filled with her master Rikuo's words kept repeating in her head that she failed to realize the concerned faces of her close friends._

_"Tsurara! Are you alright?" asked Shisui as he saw the pale and distant look in Tsurara's face as she and Maya helped himself over the kitchen to calm down after the events earlier. _

_"Shisui kun...Gomenasai...It's all my fault, I should be the one asking you of your condition and not the other way around yet here I am ungrateful to you...gomenasai...please forgive me..." said Tsurara as she was brought out of her mind by Shisui with a sad and guilty look. "I dragged you into our problem and you almost got hurt because of me and I couldn't do anything to help you, you shouldn't be worried about me, it should be I who's worried. Are you alright Shisui kun?..." Tsurara held Shisui's hand between hers in an askance of his forgiveness as well as to feel if he was alright._

_"Tsurara chan...what are you saying? There's nothing to apologize for...none of it was your fault, it was my honour to protect both you and Ritsuo kun. You shouldn't be asking that, I would do anything for the two of you..." replied Shisui as tightened his grip on Tsurara's hands. "You are all important to me...cute Maya chan, energetic Ritsuo kun, and ever loving Tsurara chan...You're family to me."_

_Shisui was holding Tsurara's hand as he gazed into her eyes as if conveying a hidden message that Tsurara couldn't or wouldn't decipher. Even with the assurance from Shisui, Tsurara still couldn't help but feel guilty over what happened and lowered her eyes from his. She couldn't feel anything but a horrible mix of worry, guilt, anxiousness, anger, doubt. It was horrible feeling that settled deep within her stomach and weighed so much that she felt it would bring her down to the ground with it._

_"Gomenasai Shisui kun...i'll make it all alright again..." said Tsurara as she let go of his hands and made move to leave. "I'm going to look for Ritsuo kun, I'll be back in a while and check up on you" Tsurara forced a pained smile from her face before she turned but was stopped by a hand on her wrist._

_"Tsurara, I'll always be here to help you. You don't have to do this alone." Said Shisui as he felt what Tsurara was about to do. He couldn't bear to see that strained smile from Tsurara, '__She's too beautiful for a sad smile like that...'__ thought Shisui as Tsurara pulled her hand free from his grasp._

_"But I do. Arigatou for everything Shisui kun." Said Tsurara as she left with Shisui's eyes trailing after her form. Shisui could feel the heavy lump in his throat tighten and constrict. He wanted to follow her, and support her while she talk to Ritsuo however he knew she was right, she had to do it alone, to correct the mistakes of the past._

_Shisui was brought out of his musing when another glass of water presented itself between his line of vision._

_"Wha-? Maya chan?" wondered Shisui as Maya took his hand and placed the glass of water between them._

_"You look parched after everything that happened earlier." Maya answered to Shisui's unspoken question._

_Shisui only stared at her as if wondering that she was there the whole time._

_"You know you're really stupid, taking on a powerful youkai, much more the lord of pandemonium itself. You realize that he didn't get the name just from his looks alone...and yet you blindly swung your sword at him and-" continued Maya as she began babbling about the events earlier and reprimanding him. She was so scared. "-I was so scared that you were going to die or something! Do you know hard it is to clean blood off the walls and yet you!" shouted Maya as her voice began to grow louder and louder as she brought a finger to his chest and began poking him causing Shisui to widen his eyes with each poke to his chest. "You! You acted like this almighty knight and shining armour ready to give up your life without consideration to the people you'll leave behind! Did it even occur to you that the man was Ritsuo's father and that he will never harm him or Tsurara?! Did you?!" continued Maya as she began to use both fist to slam his chest._

_"Maya chan...It's not like that, stop this..." said Shisui as he tried to hold onto Maya's hands but she wouldn't relent._

_"No! You didn't think of us! You just stood there and-and-you almost left me!" Yelled Maya as tears finally left her closed eyes. "You are so stupid! Why!" Tears were streaming down Maya's face and Shisui embraced her trembling form._

_"Maya chan...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm Sorry," Shisui kept repeating his words as he continued to embrace Maya. Apologizing for what, she didn't know and she hated it all the more. _

_'What are you apologizing for?...for earlier or for us?...' __Try as she might to make him let go, he was stronger than her, and she was just plain exhausted. This whole day was exhausting, so very draining._

_"Stop apologizing Shisui kun..." whispered Maya as she laid there within Shisui's embrace tired and exhausted, mentally and physically. Her eyes closing on its own accord as memories of a distant past with a little girl confessing to the boy she's loved almost her whole life. _

_"Stop Shisui kun..." whispered Maya as she fell asleep with a lone tear falling from her eye. __'I love you Shi-kun!'_

_"I am truly sorry Maya..." said Shisui as he stared at his close friend within his arms. "I've done nothing but hurt you..." whispered Shisui more to himself than to the woman in his arms as he wiped the lone tear falling from her eyes. "Forget about me, please."_

_The bright moon shone down on the figure of a boy beside a koi pond. Staring into the water as if an endless void would have the answer to all the questions running around the boy's head._

_Ritsuo was alone outside staring at a small koi pond he was so fond of staring. So deep in his thoughts about everything that occurred in their house earlier that despite his age, he was able to figure some things out. He was only 4 years of age turning 5 in only a few months yet here he was, staring at the water with a look not befitting a boy his age. _

_After a while of staring, footsteps were heard behind him but he paid it no mind, he knew who was behind him anyways. _

_"Ritsuo kun..." whispered his mother as she slowly made her way closer to him near the pond. "Ritsuo kun, I would've thought you were in your room, but I should've known that you're here. This place calms you, you know." Said Tsurara as she stayed within a few feet behind him. She could feel the heavy-tense atmosphere surrounding her son, and it was all her fault._

_"Okaa san...that man earlier, he's going to take us away is he..." It wasn't a question, realized Tsurara. Her son, despite his age already developed a level of understanding that she could only attribute to her son's paternal lineage. She couldn't help but feel proud yet sad at the same time. Her son didn't experience a life of happiness with a complete family, with lots of friends and instead exposed to a lie, a secret that she, his mother, had hidden away from him. __'He'll be hurt and I'm the one that caused it. Please don't hate me Ritsuo...' __thought Tsurara as she stared at the form of her son._

_"Ristuo kun, do you want to hear the story between me and that man?" Asked Tsurara as she gently sat down a few feet beside him in front of the koi pond. She stared at the many koi fish swimming in circles as if taking her back to recall the long painful memories buried in the past._

_"The story, I don't think I would like it Okaa san..." mumbled Ritsuo without looking away from the waters. His tiny hands fisted within the grass dirt, preventing himself to reach out to the comfort of his mother. "But I'd listen even if I won't like it..." continued Ritsuo as he prepared himself. He knew the story wasn't all about his mother and the man, he knew or more like felt that that this story included him and not in a good way. He was scared. He was scared of what he'll find out. __'I-I'm scared...' __was Ritsuo's last thought as his mother began speaking again._

_"You are my brave little boy, Ritsuo." Said Tsurara as she smiled sincerely at her son. She could feel her son's apprehension yet she has to continue, her son deserved to know the truth before she could decide what was best for the both of them. _

_"And just like you, that man from earlier was also the bravest man I know. He is the Lord of Pandemonium, and defeated the Nue and Hundred Tales clan." Began Tsurara as she began to recall the memories of their past adventures._

_"Really Okaa san? You mean all those stories about the legendary Nue and the strong Hundred Tales clan, he deafeated them all? Even Hagoromo Gitsune?" asked Ritsuo in wonder. He couldn't believe that the man he had only heard stories of and idolized was the man from earlier! That wasn't possible! _

_"Mhm-hmm. Of course, he couldn't do it all alone. He has us, his Hyakki Yakou by his side. I was a member of his Hyakki Yakou..."_

_"You? Wow! Okaa san, that means you're strong! If you were part of his Hyakki Yakou why'd you leave then? Did he make you leave? Did he expel you?" asked Ritsuo as he listened intently to his mother's story. His eyes filled with fire as he imagined his mother being pushed outside into the cold._

_"On the contrary, I was the one who left them Ritsuo..."_

_"What? Why'd you leave that awesome clan? Okaa san, did they hurt you?" _

_"You can say that, it was my entire fault though Ritsuo. It was my choice to leave them..."_

_"What happened Okaa san?..." whispered Ristuo as he saw the pained look in his mother's eyes._

_"You see Ritsuo, I was the head aide of that man. I took care of him from when he was still young until before I left. I was always beside him to guard and secure him. It was my responsibility, my duty to the clan. And as time goes by, after everything we've been through, I began to feel different..."_

_"Different how Okaa san?"_

_"I began to love him, a different love than my love for you..."_

_"Love? Different from the way I love you Okaa san?"_

_"Very different Ritsuo, you see I only wanted him to look only at me. I want him to love me back. And that's when it all began to get complicated."_

_"Hmmm. Okaa san, is the love you're talking about like the one Maya chan has for Shisui san?"_

_"What? How do you know about that Ritsuo?" asked a surprised Tsurara. She didn't think that her 4 year old son was already aware of the feelings regarding the concept of love. It was too early for him. _

_"I don't know, it's just that she has this look in her eyes like the one you have right now...it's not that hard to see because your eyes becomes different and you voice becomes softer than it is now and-and-and I feel that you're hurt...I'm sorry Okaa san..." said Ritsuo as he turned his eyes away from his mother in an attempt to hide the tears that gathered behind his eyes. He didn't know what it is but he could feel the pain from his mother and it hurt him too._

_"You're too observant for your own good Ritsuo, but you're right. It's almost the same, but mine is a little bit different because you see that man already has someone else in his life. I couldn't bear to see them so happy. It hurt me deeply loving someone that couldn't love me back. Until one night, I gave myself to him without anyone else but me knowing and I had you Ritsuo. I couldn't let anyone else from the clan know about you because it will cause big problems for that man, so I ran away without anyone knowing..."_

_"You and that man had me...? What does that mean?" asked Ritsuo even though he somehow already knew. That, that man was no else but his..._

_"Ritsuo, that man, Nura Rikuo is your father..." Tsurara finally revealed her deepest darkest secret in front of her son. She saw the shock stricken look her son gave her and she wanted nothing but to embrace her son and ease away his problems and pain._

_"My father? My Otou san...he is my Otou san. " repeated Ritsuo to himself. He couldn't believe it. Even with what his mother was telling him, he still couldn't believe it. "You left because you don't want to cause problems?" asked Ritsuo as he stared at his mother's eyes. Tears were brimming beside his eyes as he continued. "Problems that I caused because you had me...Am I a problem Okaa san? Did you not want me?" Ritsuo whispered the last part but was nonetheless still heard by Tsurara._

_"Of course not! You have never been a problem for me! I love you Ritsuo, you were a blessing to me because you are the fruit of the love I had for your father. Having you is enough for me, I could live my life with just the two of us in the world. I love you Ritsuo please believe me and please never think otherwise." Reassured Tsurara as she immediately embraced Ritsuo seeing the tears falling from his round crimson eyes. "I would never consider you a problem, I would give my life for you...I love you Ritsuo please believe me..." Whispered Tsurara as she continued to rock back and forth her son that continued to cry within her arms. _

_"So that-hic-man wanted-hic-only to see me-hic-his-hic-son..." cried Ritsuo within his mothers embrace._

_"Gomenasai Ritsuo, I'm really really sorry. Please don't hate me, I love you so much...please Ritsuo..." cried Tsurara as her own set of tears left her eyes as she continued to rock back and forth her son. "I'm sorry Ritsuo..." _

_"Hic-Hic-I-Hic-want-hic-to-meet-hic-him-hic..." wailed Ritsuo as he continued to clutch his mother as if his lifeline. This continued on for several minutes until Ritsuo finally composed himself enough to let go of his mother and look into her tear-streaked eyes. Determination in his eyes as he said to his mother:_

_"O-okaa san, I-I w-want to s-s-see my f-father" _

_**Taa~~~Daaaaa~~~~! Haha. Here's the next update guys! I had inspiration to write this and please read and review more so that I can have the inspiration and motivation to update more and quicker than before! Haha. I hope you like this even though it's a little on the drama side with lots of tears.**_

_**Thank you to everyone that's read and reviewed this story! Please continue to do so! Comments and constructive criticisms are very much welcome! I want to know how I can serve you guys better written stories! :D**_

_**Till next time! (depending on your review and comments guys!) 3**_

_**-Princess**_


End file.
